


Maybe

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then you saw the shadow on the water. It was a male figure with horns coming out of the side of his head for two feet and then curving like a bull's horns. Plus he had wings actual wings allowing him to hover above the water; you could head the slight flutter coming from them. You turned around and looked at him, his had a bored expression on his face that soon changed at he looked at you. He smiled, well it wasn't a smile, it was more of a suggestive smirk showing sharp teeth. His hair was back in an almost mohawk with three red streaks running through it. </p><p>"You have wings." you murmured, scrambling to get up. "You have actual fucking wings." </p><p>"Kind of you to point out my mutation." he noted scanning your body up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

You only had two things of violet nail polish, a half full container of lip gloss, 45 bobby pins, your guitar, a large volume of a compilation of Sherlock Holmes adventures, a hair brush, your laptop, it's charger, a handful of tampons that weren't going to get you far, some deoderant, a towel, and a bag of lays chips. That was all you had in your bag and you knew that there was no fucking chance that you were going to get by one what you had in your backpack. 

You were wearing some workout clothes as you had just gotten back from the gym and were heading to teach a guitar lesson(You left your gym bag in the car) the only perks of the outfit was the sports bra and the shoes. But in the end it wasn't fashionable or cute at all, which was a major let down. 

The only reason you were going to the gym was because you needed to fit that goddamn dress, your wedding dress. You were getting married in a few days. But you ran into some complications. Well it wasn't just some complications, you were stuck on a goddamn different planet, days before your wedding and you disappeared. 

You had spent a total of three days there without coming into contact with anyone. Three days that felt like three fucking years. 

When you found that rather rocky beach and it felt as if it were 100+ degrees it took you around 45 seconds to decide to go swimming. Yeah it was unwise since you didn't know the area, but it was HOT. So you scoped out the area making sure no one was around and stripped down to your bra and panties. The water was cold, almost freezing but it was a lot better than standing around in the air. 

You waded to the deeper water until you were fully immersed in water head to toe. You swam around underwater and for the most part it was clear and you could see the sand on the bottom. You came back up and walked back to a shallower part to take a break, and sit down in the water. You rung out your hair and pushed it out of your eyes.

Your mind wandered to your fiancée and what he was thinking when he realized you were missing. His name was Matthew, you called him Matt sometimes. He had a pair of baby blue eyes, and curly blond hair that you adored, but he hated it. He was the gentlemen that every girl wanted, that knight in shining armour but you lost him. That thought brought tears to your eyes and you stopped thinking about it as you scooped up sand in your hands. 

Then you saw the shadow on the water. It was a male figure with horns coming out of the side of his head for two feet and then curving like a bull's horns. Plus he had wings actual wings allowing him to hover above the water; you could head the slight flutter coming from them. You turned around and looked at him, his had a bored expression on his face that soon changed at he looked at you. He smiled, well it wasn't a smile, it was more of a suggestive smirk showing sharp teeth. His hair was back in an almost mohawk with three red streaks running through it. 

"You have wings." you murmured, scrambling to get up. "You have actual fucking wings." 

"Kind of you to point out my mutation." he noted scanning your body up and down. 

"Sorry." you said blushing now feeling rather conscious of the guy seeing you in your underwear. 

"It is nice to meet the person I've been observing." you almost gagged at his words. 

"Observing?!" you screamed. "You've been watching me and haven't helped?" 

He laughed at you, a hearty chuckle of sorts, before responding. "I wanted to see how long you would survive." he answered. "Longer than I thought you would." he added earing glare from you as you walked back to the shore to get dressed again. 

"Then you just pop up out of nowhere when I'm in my underwear?" you questioned. He shrugged, "You seemed pretty okay with it seeing that you were in the water." 

You groaned, only because he had a point but still he had been watching you. "Yeah, that was because I thought I alone!" you said pulling your shorts on. "Well, that clearly isn't true." Oh you really felt like punching him. 

"Who are you an-" you pulled your shirt over your head, "ways?" you asked. 

"Some call me the Summoner, but you can call me Rufioh. What may I call you?" he asked. 

"(Name)." you responded. "And you can call me gone." you snapped picking up your guitar case and walking down the beach to get away from him, "You're not going to lose me that easily. Plus I could help you, since you would die as soon as anyone sees you, considering the skin color and the lack of horns. You play the guitar?" 

"Yes, I have since I was 7." you answered turning on your heels to face him. "I'm not going to get rid of you am I?" you asked. He shook his head smiling, "Fine, just fine." you mumbled running your fingers through your hair. "Yes, you're finally making wise decisions." he said picking you up off the ground. You barely screamed as you were lifted into the sky and you could hear him laugh. "It's okay, I got ya." he assured as you calmed down and watched the land below you. 

You would admit that it was a nice looking planet, it flew by quickly due to how fast he was flying. You saw the slopes of mountains, where the beach ended and a rain forest began. He hovered above the forest for a few seconds and readjusted you in his arms, he held you in a cradle now and he smiled down at you. "There that's better." he said flying down into the forest. 

You saw his destination before he landed, a treehouse that stretched across 4 of the tallest trees that were in a square. Bridges connected the 4 and there seemed the be no way down. And he was going to trap you there, oh fan-fucking-tastic. 

When he landed in the hut to the west he put you down, you got a good look at the actual room. It had to be his bedroom, judging by the circular thing in the corner. He folded his wings behind him as you put your guitar down on the ground and slid your backpack off your back, looking up to the sky above you it was getting dark. 

"I only have this bed, so you'll be staying here. I'll figure out where I'll be sleeping until I can get you a bed." he said scratching his scalp messing up his hair. "Don't do that." you interrupted, "You're messing up your hair." He almost immediately brushed it back with his fingers. 

Silence took over the both of you for a few moments until he asked a question, "What's that ring for?" your eyes shot to your ring finger where the diamond still sat, a little dirty but it still shone a little. 

"Oh, it's nothing really." you lied not wanting to talk about Matthew with Rufioh. Then you felt something nudge your lower back, and you heard the slight fluttering of wings. Turning you saw a baby bull, with wings coming out of his back, it was fluttering right around you. "Oh, hi!" you said as the bill nudged you in the torso making you giggle. You held out your arms and it settled down and purred. You had no idea bulls could purr. 

"That's a tinkerbull." Rufioh said over your shoulder making you jump. "Sorry." 

"They're adorable," you cooed, "They're practically useless." he added. "Are they harmful?" you asked he shook his head no making you smile more. 

"How do you survive without the animals attacking you around here?" you asked just as a bark was heard coming towards you. "BELLOR!" he shouted as the dog ran around you and to the troll. It was a dog, well you were going to call it a dog, only because it resembled a dog. The 'dog' looked etastic at the arrival of Rufioh as if he hadn't seen him in days. 

"(Name), meet my friend. Bellor. He's a bark beast." he introduced as you cuddled with the tinkerbull. "They're usually very vicious." he added making your eyebrows rise. 

"How are you friends with them?" you asked. "I have control over beasts, thats how I'm not killed when I go outside." he informed as you sat down on the bed, which was more comfortable than you thought. 

"What about Ezarda?" you asked, "As a name." you added. He shrugged, "Sure, but it sounds weird" 

"Well Rufioh and Bellor sound weird." you said back. 

..

She was cute, he had to admit that. Especially when she cuddled with the tinkerbull, it seemed to take a liking to her since every night it slept with her. The only reason he knew that was because he woke up earlier than her. She could sing very well, and he would watch her scribble things down on paper as she strummed her guitar and hummed along. 

When she was bored they would talk, well it was more of her talking to him. She would carry the conversation on by herself, which he found a bit ironic but he let her talk as long as she wanted. She wouldn't talk about the ring on her finger, or her past though. She avoided those two topics at all costs. 

Once he got to know her she was a much better person to hang around, considering she was a bit agitated when they met. She was good at telling stories and she would tell him about her home and how Earth's culture was much different than his own. He enjoyed listening to her while laying down outside or she would tell him while they were eating, or as he was eating since she ate less than him and finished before him. He found out that she painted her nails this almost purple shade and would wear them until there was none left on her nails. He asked why, she answered. "I only have like two of those fucking things of nail polish left. I'm going to use every ounce." 

She was still laughing a little from the previous part of their conversation as she brushed through her hair before tying into a ponytail and getting up from the bed. He realized then how long she had been with him, just by how long her hair was. It had been a considerably long time, for him since he was usually alone, because the hair on her head had grown a few inches. 

"You could sleep, in the bed, with me." she offered taking his attention off of her hair length. "Nah, I'm fine." he lied as she turned around giving him a look that said she knew he was lying. "Look, Rufioh. If you have a revolution to run, to change this place for the better then I don't want you to die on the battlefield from a sore back." she explained pulling her muscle shirt down. 

"So you care about me?" he asked cracking that stupid smile. "Slightly." she admitted, he knew that meant she cared, a lot. She walked out of the room and across the bridge to the room that would be deemed hers. "Why are your doors so w-" she stopped the question there remembering his horns, "Don't answer that, don't you dare say anything sarcastic." she warned turning on her heels to stop him as he was just about to say his own sarcastic remark. 

"Look who's holding the bull by it's horns." he commented, smirking making her groan and smile. She could never help the smile, and he liked that about her. "I'm going to grab you by the horns and break them off." she retorted. "That wouldn't be a wise idea." 

She put a hand on her hip and smiled deviously at him, he tried to signal to her that really it wasn't a good idea to touch his horns. "What, you're scared?" she quipped starting to walk across the bridge slowly towards him. "No." he responded making her smile widen. 

"Then why not let me?" she asked reaching the doorway barely inches away from him. She took another step forward getting closer never taking her eyes off of his. "You're not going to stop me." she asked making it sound more like a statement, hand moving upwards towards his horns. "The great Summoner scared." she murmured finger lightly running along the darker part of his horn, making him moan. 

Her hand snapped back and the entire act she was putting on dropped as soon as he moaned, she was blushing madly and he had only a slight rusty color on his cheeks. 

"They're head nipples, head nipples because you don't have any nipples." she shout out along with a string of apologies. "(name), it's fine." he assured as she walked across the bridge talking to herself about head nippes, making him smile. 

.

"Hey, remember the head nipples thing?" you asked laying down next to him on the the ground right under the tree house. Ezarda was on your stomach, purring as you massaged her back, Bellor was next to Rufioh you could hear his panting. "I haven't seen you blush that much in a while." he said laughing, "Nor have I seen you that flustered." you retorted. 

Your nails had lost their purple shade, as you had used the last of the nail polish a while ago. Rufioh slept in the bed with you and seemed to give up on getting you your own. Since you came to not mind his presence next to you. "You could have told me about the whole sensitive thing." you said. 

"You would have touched them anyways." he responded. "Okay, if you told me it was like a form of masturabation then I wouldn't have touched them." you rephrased making him laugh. 

"Could you explain the quadrants again, because the names are getting confusing." he turned his head to look at you for few seconds it was silent before he took a breath and started the small speech again. 

"Matespritship." he started. "The basic concept of love that you told me about, it's marriage the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. All that, t-" 

"I could tell you about the ring, if you still want to know." you interjected. Before, he asked questions about it often then he got the hint that it wasn't the topic to discuss with her, so he dropped it. You sat up forcing Ezarda off of your chest and into your lap. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he said getting up, you felt his hand on your shoulder. It was starting to get hard to breathe as you twisted the diamond on your finger. "I want to tell you." you said turning to face him, you could see the concern in his eyes as tears started to prick at the sides of your own. "I've known you for what a year now. You should know." you added slipping the ring off your finger. 

"I was getting married, to a man named Matthew." you started, "The date was only few days after I was zapped here. Which I guess is the sad part since I was hyped up for the wedding, lost like 15 pounds to fit the dress." 

After finishing telling the story of your fiancée you were crying and struggling to get your words out. "Could we get rid of it, the ring?" you asked, leaving it in the center of your palm. "Want to throw it into a volcano?" he asked, making you laugh and nod. He picked you up the same way he had since the beginning and flew off to the South. 

He hovered above the still lava, heat radiating off of it. You were starting to sweat in his arms, "We're lucky we're not near this sucker because it's gonna blow soon." he noted as you threw the ring into the lava. Maybe it seemed like a petty thing to do but it made you feel better. Getting rid of the ring, accepting that you weren't going to see Matthew again. 

You stared at the spot it landed in for a while, thinking back on your memories with Matthew. They were distant a little foggy but small frames of them remained in your head. But you couldn't remember what he looked like, you couldn't see him anymore. He was a face blurred into the back of your mind. "Are you okay?" Rufioh asked getting your attention. 

"Lets go home." you said turning away from the volcano. He didn't say anything and just started flying back to the treehouse. He placed you down on the bedroom balcony and you let go of him, and sat down on the bed. He went outside, probably to bring Bellor inside along with Ezarda. 

"Would it be considered rude of me to propose something." you said looking to him as he walked back into the room. 

"No." he answered. 

"Would you be my Matesprit Rufioh?" you asked his face went from confused to happy, almost etastic that you asked. You smiled and laughed at his reaction, he walked further into the room so that he was standing in front of you, he then got on his knees so that he was level with you. "You don't have to kneel down." you said. "Yeah, but I want to be able to kiss you." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he kissed you after he spoke, as lightening clapped making you jump slightly. 

He chuckled at your actions making you shove your heel into the back of his knee. The action only made him laugh more and eventually you cracked a smile, "There, that's the (name) I know." he said wrapping his arms around you. 

The rain started falling harder and the thunder came after the lightning. "How do you get your shirt off?" you asked. "Pull it down." he answered doing the action for you, which made you laugh. "You look ridiculous doing that." you said moving further onto the bed and he followed you. "Am I allowed to touch the horns now?" you asked. "You can touch them as much as you like, as long as you know what will come afterwards." he answered making you smile, you reached up and ran your palm over his right horn for as long as you could reach. 

"You're in for it." he said kissing you.


End file.
